The Pull
by LeeLee246
Summary: She was just trying to take care of her responsibilities, and all he wanted was her.


**This is my first attempt at a fic on over two years. My muse flew out the window never to return, until the other night when I had a dream of a sexy Viking Vampire. I blame it on a stellar episode Sunday or those chocolate chunk cookies I ate before bed it's a tossup. Any who here is my try in the True Blood Fandom cause the others are way too intense now. And now that my little monolog is over on with the show.**

**I own nothing… **

Crouched in this corner, staring this want to be thug in the eyes, I remembered just what brought me to this damp dark basement and this shitty situation. And if I get out of this shit is going to change or I am out of here. Damn him and his stupid bonding, I don't give a fuck! This was his entire fault to start with.

**9 months earlier…..**

30 more minutes and I get to go home. Half an hour until I get to go see my handsome boy. I really didn't want to leave him but someone's got to bring home the bacon. Lord knows I'm not getting help many where else. It's hard being away but this is what has to be done.

Just as I am about to clean my area so I can leave a tall blonde god has a seat right in the middle of my section. I guess I am staying a bit longer I have to serve him if he sits in my section, or I can get fired and I need this job.

"Welcome to Merlott's, how may I serve you tonight?"

"I will have….. Your phone number"

Is this guy serious? He may look like a chiseled god but that was the crappiest pick up line I have ever heard in my life. Besides if he knew about who was at home waiting for me he would never call anyway so there's no point in giving it to him only to get my hopes up and never hear from him.

"I'm sorry that's not on the menu, now I am not trying to be rude but I really need to get going so would you like to order or not?"

"Oh saucy I like it"

How did he do that sexy thing with his eye brow and that voice. STOP IT SOOK! Just get him out of here so you can go home Jason has probably already passed out. Just take his order or kick him out and tell Sam he was loitering and not ordering Sam hates that.

"Look mister you really need to order something or move on"

"If you insist, do you carry True Blood?"

Cheese and rice he's a damn vampire I bet he's been trying to glamour me this whole time. Ha little does he know that shit don't work on Sookie Stackhouse never has never will. Well this should get rid of his well sculpted ass. DAMN IT SOOK FOCUS!

"We do not carry True Blood never had the need, I will let the owner know we've had a request so he can order it in the future. Is there anything else you would like sir?"

"Oh I love it when you call me sir, say it again"

"I will not! And I think it's time for you to be going"

"As you wish Sookie"

How did he? Oh damn you dumb blonde you're wearing a name tag of course he knows your name. Gosh it's been a long night.

"Well have a good night and please come again, during regular business hours"

With a laugh that made me just want to do naughty things he got up and excited the dining area. I can finally get out of here. Thank goodness home here I come!

**Eric's POV**

Sookie what kind of name is that? It doesn't matter, I want her. In over a thousand years on this planet I have never wanted someone so bad. I thought I had her there for a minute she got that glazed over look in her eyes that most humans get when I glamour them, and then nothing. She cannot be glamoured which just makes me want to explore Miss Sookie even more. She smells so intoxicating she had me hard as soon as I entered that shit hole of a bar. I guess that's why I'm standing around in the shadows like some bad cliché just so I can watch her some more.

I want to know everything about her. I want to consume her, but at the same time I have this urge to be consumed by her. I have never felt this way before about anyone human or vampire. It's strange and I don't think I like it, yet I can't shake it I need to be near her. I hear Sookie saying goodnight to the cook and I decide to shrink further in to the background while she goes to her car.

"Goodnight Lafayette"

"Goodnight sugar, you be careful"

"I will I'm used to the walk now"

Walk, what the fuck does she mean walk? As I watch her head off down the dirt road its exactly what it sounds like she has no car and is currently walking down a dark deserted road alone. I could take her right here and no one would be the wiser. I could do whatever I want to her, with her and there would be no one to stop me. So why am I still in the shadows following her like some creepy stalker?

I want her so bad, but I can't bring myself to just take her. I want her to want me, just as bad I as want her. I am starting to believe this is more than just blood lust. I do not just want her blood or her body.  
There is something about this Sookie that's drawing me in and we've barely spoke. For now I will settle with watching her and gaining as much information as possible.

Stuck in my own thoughts I didn't even notice when she entered the cemetery. Does this woman have a death wish? Who goes into a cemetery alone at night willingly? With there being no where for me to hide myself in the cemetery I decide to fly. I can hover above her and she will never know I am up here.

I watch as she expertly guides her way down the path through the headstones and pauses to look out over the area. I follow her line of sight to see that she's looking at a house on the other side of the graveyard. After a few seconds I see her shoulders sag and she continues on her journey to a gate on the opposite side of the cemetery.

I don't know who lives in that house but I do know I will make them pay for whatever they have done to my Sookie. Where they hell did that shit come from? My Sookie? What the hell is wrong with me acting like some prepubescent loser stalking and claiming the pretty girl with the death wish?

Shaking myself out of my inner tirade I notice she has reached a rundown looking farm house. The only light coming from the 2 story house was the illumination from a TV. As Sookie approached the house I heard a whimper just a tiny cry it sounded like a baby. It was too low for the human ear to hear yet Sookie's head shot up like she heard it too. With human speed she flew up the worn out steps and into the house.

A moment later a light on the second floor was turned on and there was my beautiful Sookie holding a baby.

**Well that was my first attempt! I have no update schedule and I would be late for my own funeral so I won't attempt to have one but I will update as it comes to me. Also I read a ton so I am going to rec fics from time to time. My first recommendation is:**

**Edward Cullen Submissive to Dominant: A Journey by Kitties1**

**This is not a fic for the kiddies so only read if you can vote**

** s/8748691/1/**


End file.
